Correcting Time
by AlysiaStorms
Summary: Twins, One chosen one forgotten. Albus made a mistake that night and now the one he chose must go back to fix it or else Voldemort wins. He must save the true Savior...his brother Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Okay running errands today this idea kind of hit me

I also don't Harry Potter

Don't know if I will pull it off, but I have to write it down and get it out before it takes over.

With all those time travel and wrong kid who lived stories...well just read.

**Chapter 1**

**Death and confrontation**

Alexander Potter ran. his eyes rapidly filling with tears, he runs like he has never run before for Hogwarts. Because of recent events that have happened, his emotions were at an all time high. What would normally be a happy and well loved young man...became one full of bitterness and hate as thoughts of how this all started and who was to blame.

For as of now, his parents were dead. His parents, whom he had adored, were dead and even though it was partially their own fault. It was more or less the fault of the person he was going to see.

Slamming through Hogwarts, people of the order and students trying to stop him to say hello, he finds himself pushing them all away.

"Where the hell is he?"

"Alex?" Whispers his best friend Ron, the red head whom he had gotten to know was wondering.

"Where the hell is Dumbledore?!"

"In his office. What's going on?" Hermione stated as she approached.

"Good...because I am going to kill him. IT'S ALL HIS DAMN FAULT!"

In a rage, Alexander turned for the Headmaster's office. The youth was there in no time flat with members of the Order following to try to stop. He spared no one as he blasted the gargoyle out of his way.

Startled by the sudden barging in, Albus looks up to find the wand of his student and savior of the world pointing it directly at him.

"You sorry excuse of an old man, you never bothered to check when it happened did you."

"I don't understand Mr. Potter..." Albus started to say only to be halted by the youth in front of him. Looking identical to his father, he had his mother's hair and James's eyes, which now brim with hatred.

"It's Lord Potter to you now." Alexander said bitterly. "It seems all of you neglected to tell me I had a brother. He let Voldemort in to the Manor and watched with pleasure as he killed them."

Paling now, those who had followed almost collapse as they hear Remus and Sirius both Professors at the school whom had chased after him. Confusion evident on their faces as they look at the youth whom they adored, they hear his words and go white. "No...Lily and James said he died."

"Well apparently dear Mum and Dad lied. You see I heard as he was taunting Mum and Dad...that Headmaster Dumbledore here, made them give him up. Especially when he started showing some dark tendencies..." The red headed boy replied.

"Albus is this true?" Minerva replied with shock. Ron and the other students who had managed to squeeze in along with the Order. "You made Lily and James give up one of their sons?"

Reluctant to speak, Albus nods his head. "Alexander needed more of their attention and on top of that we had heard when I visited. Harry talking to the snakes... We figured some time in the muggle world would benefit Harry prevent him from going dark. So I took him with promises that he would be someplace safe. But he died about four years in..."

Giving a loud angry snort, Alex glares at him. His words cold and like stone. Uncle Padfoot, Uncle Moony, guess where he took my brother. And it was someplace not even Mum would return to."

Anger was now arising in their features, as both men turn on Albus as they speak in almost perfect unison. "YOU TOOK MY GODSON/CUB TO THE DURSLEYS!"

"Yes with them being family, they were sure to protect him."

"You old damned fool." Remus worded as he and Kingsley had to hold Sirius back. The black haired auror was angry and furious. "Did you never once listen to Lily talk about her sister? Petunia hates us. She hates anything to do with our world. She and Vernon would have done things..."

"Oh...they did. Harry so happily shared his memories when he saw me." Alex said in anger. "They beat him...starved, and paid no attention save treat him worse then a house elf. Would you like to see...hell would you like to feel?"

Casting faster and before anybody can blink in his rage; Albus received the memories of a childhood that never should have happened. Tears of pain and sorrow crossing his features, the old man seems to visibly age even more.

"How...how did he get away from all that then?" The old man whispered in pain and regret.

"I will give you a hint...on second thought I won't...Lucius Malfoy"

Hearing the name of Voldemort's right hand, Albus trembles as Minerva and many others go white. "It seems he saved my brother, when dear Uncle Vernon had beat him and left him for dead at the tender age of 3 going on 4 in London. And took him in as his own, and did what my mum and dad should have done. He loved him."

"No...we would have known. Harry would have gotten something from Hogwarts..."

"Blood rites..." Remus whispered. "You telling me Draco's brother Marcus..."

"Is Harry." Alex stated with hate as he glares at the man who was once his mentor. "But there's something else. Something that Voldemort and Harry both tasked me to tell you dear Headmaster...something that will make you and all of us wish you were dead. You doomed us all for Voldemort wins."

"Alex...?" Ginny said quietly as she approached her ex-boyfriend. Only to be pushed away. The two having gone out for a while, they both realized that they were wrong for each other. He was too much like her for it to work. She needed someone steadier. Calmer...

"Dear Headmaster was wrong. I was never the Savior of the Wizarding World. HARRY was..."

"No...I can't be wrong."

"Yes you could if Harry himself was a Horcrux." Alex said bitterly. "That's why my brother had all those dark abilities. "Voldemort marked him as his equal."

"No...I'm right you were. You had the scar...everything."

"So does Harry. He had a black curse scar on his forehead, Headmaster. Or in your need for a hero did you not see it?"

"I would have noticed..."

"Albus...if what Alex is saying is true..."

"You killed us all."

That moment, Hogwarts began to tremble. Albus looking around as all things started to whirl. It is Peeves the ghost who comes floating through at top speed.

"WARDS ARE DOWN WARDS ARE DOWN!"

"Headmaster...the Death...Eater's they're here." Hermione said with fear. "And Voldemort and the Malfoys are leading them..."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter.

Wow...uh...it was only a idea

**Chapter 2**

"And the Malfoys are leading them."

"Let me guess...my brother and Draco are leading them."

Nodding her head, for the sheer numbers at their back, are more then capable enough to destroy Hogwarts once and for all. "I think this is it..." Hermione whispered. "Take out Hogwarts..."

"And the light looses."

"No...I can't be wrong...you were the chosen one." Albus muttered as he tries to force Alex to fight. Only to have several well placed wands aimed straight at him.

"WAKE UP HEADMASTER!" Ron shouted. "Apparently you were wrong, for they are here and they brought down the damn wards of Hogwarts! You said so yourself long ago. Only someone of immense power can do it! And Marcus or whatever his name is... IS HERE, He's bloody LEADING THEM straight to us!"

Alexander glared at Dumbledore with bitterness in his eyes. The old man shrinking as all those around them give a mixture of sorrow, pity...and most importantly hate. Never before has Albus really been hated. "You killed us all Headmaster."

"No...I meant well...I did. You had to be protected and taught to fight." The elderly wizard whispered. You are the chosen one..."

"Then tell me...honestly look at my core. Do you honestly think I can bring down the wards of Hogwarts? You taught me how to read power. Now I am telling you to do the same."

Listening to someone else, whose tone was full of order, normally where he would balk he listened. And paled..."You...could never. What have I done?"

"You doomed us all. That's what you did. I was never the Saviour that night. Harry, was...and now he is going to kill us all."

"Maybe not..."

Everyone turns to Hermione whom had been in discussion with Remus. The older shaking his head and ranting about foolishness and incredibly fool hardy, the brown haired girl looks up at all of them hopefully. Already they can hear the faint sounds of battle and of people fighting for their very lives.

Several of the order all ready rushing out to aide the children, along with the teachers in getting them out.

"Hermione it's a foolish idea!"

"It's all we have! If you can come up with any better ideas within the next few minutes I will be all ears."

Silence emitting, Hermione looked at the rest of them and nodded her head, with a small smile. "Headmaster...do you still have what I used my third year?"

Confused for a moment, the others pale as what she implies finally sinks in. "Hermione even I know that's foolish. We don't know what will happen! And beside the point, it will be pointless! No one has gone back that far and ever returned!"

"It's our only choice!" If we send someone back, maybe they can get to Harry before Malfoy and Voldemort does!"

She worded quickly as the sounds of battle grow closer. Yanking the now emerging time turner from the hands of Albus, the young woman places it around Alexander's neck. The youth confused to say the least, everyone starts to protest. But it matters not shouts are appearing just down the hall.

"She's right!" Sirius said with a calm and dark look as his stare hits the headmaster cold. Most of you don't have the experience, Remus and I do. Go...get out when you can. Hermione, you better speed it up."

"Not helping...turning as fast as I can."

"This is foolish we all have to get out now and regroup."

"Regroup where Headmaster? Hogwarts is the oldest most heavily warded castle in the Wizarding world. And it is falling... And even then say we get out? Where will we go? There will be bounties on those of us who survive. Hermione was right...this is it. The Light's last stand and I intend to make it a good one." Sirius said softly. The voice cool and calm with crystal clarity, others listen for when he speaks like that. It means he was serious...

"Not without me old friend." Remus replied. The others seeing the auror in a new light, one not of the light hearted man, but of one who was a born fighter for all that was good. Everyone dashes out except for Hermione, the Headmaster and Alex into the battle, willingly following him. Even if it means their death to buy what little time they can for their one hope. For as Spells being fired, the battle grows even fiercer as their one plan is rapidly being turned.

"Hermione!" Go Alex cried. "You need to get out and save yourself." He shouted over the battle as he tried to get the turner and spin it himself.

"I can't Alex I have to keep turning. Have to get you back as far as we can!"

"CRUCIO!"

Minutes later and screaming in pain as she turns the magical item, she barely manages to hold on and keeps turning the little device. Alex looking up and holding his wand finds himself staring into cold green eyes filled with hatred.

"Hello dear brother..." Harry also known as Marcus stated calmly. "Are you and the mudblood having a date?"

"How...you could not have gotten past."

"Oh your poor wittle defense force?" He whispered with something akin to maniacal evil. "It was easy. Considering I have more power in my little finger, then that old bat over there has in his entire body. Right now my father and brother are cleaning up those who lived...or should I say those still living. But not for long..." He replies soft and deadly.

"Padfoot...Moony...No...you didn't. They were family! Didn't you sense that! Uncle Padfoot was your godfather for crying out loud!"

"What kind of Godfather leaves me to be beaten till near death by the Dursleys dear brother? In fact what sort of family gets rids of one son, simply because the so called leader of the light told them to?"

Having no answer to that, Albus who was listening in a stupefied sense of denial can see the boy whom he has wronged all those years ago for whom he truly was. His magic radiating outwards with immense strength, the old man finally understands.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

A spell battle between the Headmaster and the true savior turned dark with bitterness and hatred, Hermione still continues to spin.

"Please a few more minutes...Please..." She whispered softly and in great pain. The effects of the crucio were sending shocks of agony through out her body, as she spins the time turner.

Struggling to put the chain around her as well, Hermione manages to move her head away. "You have to!"

"I can not. It is best you go alone. Whatever happens, whatever time we manage to get you to. You must get to Harry before Malfoy does, or if not. Find a way to get him away." She states in pain as others have reached them now. Her last words ringing in his ears as the Killing curse is shot at her body.

Falling away, he only has enough time to watch as someone whom should have been with him his entire life kills Dumbledore. For it was at that time, and with one last reaction of gravity that the time turner is let go...and as it spins out of control.

Alexander Daniel Potter vanishes without a trace...


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Before I forget in Flashbacks Harry and Marcus will be one and the same person.

**Chapter 3**

**To say that time was relative is true. To go back in time and change things is also against the very laws of nature, for it creates something of a ripple effect throughout the rest of time. **

**But sometimes...there are those who control it. They know when it goes wrong and off course. That is when something called a miracle happens. For they allow someone one chance to try and correct it. Someone with the strength of heart to believe in what the changes could bring**

**  
For as long as it takes...**

Watching countless sunsets and rising for what seems like forever, Alex was starting to feel an immense drain on his strength. He could even see his body trying to collapse upon it as Time starts to throw him around in a chaotic storm.

Energy ripping at his very existence, he screams. Images of his friends and family and happier times, giving him strength. The potential also for one other person...someone whom he had thought was only a figment. A voice in the back of his mind that was reaching for him so often, and then stopping to vanish when he was young.

Yes, he was beginning to remember. A part of him had always known about Harry, a shared bond. One that Harry had been happy to use against him, as he killed their parents.

The horror of what James and Lily had done was evident on their faces, as it had taken all of one look to see, that Marcus Malfoy was their son. His green eyes never noticed before, were identical to Lily's.

"**Harry?"**

"**Hi Mum...Dad. Miss me?"**

"**No...Dumbledore said you were dead."**

"**As you can see, he is most assuredly not mudblood woman." Alex and his parents turned to find a grinning Voldemort staring at them underneath his cloak. On either side of him were others, including Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, both who were smug as they stared at them. Draco standing next to them, the three blondes just smiled as he lit up.**

"**Mother, Father, Draco I did not think you would make it!" **

"**We would not miss this son. After all it is long overdue vengeance s it not?"**

"**Harry...no..." Lily whispered in fear and sorrow as she looked into green eyes that unlike her warm loving ones were filled with coldness and anger.**

"**No what Mother? No don't kill you? Don't come to my senses and immediately turn on those who saved me from Dear Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia?"**

**Paling considerably, the Potters look at one another as they and Alexander struggle to break free. **

"**It appears they did not know Marcus." Voldemort said with a simple tilt of his head. "Perhaps Dumbledore lied to them as had done before."**

"**Dumbledore is worth ten times that of you bastard!" James shouted as he managed to break free. But before he could reach for his wand, his eyes roll back in pain as he is hit with a crucio...**

"**Harry! Don't he's your father!" Lily shouted as she tried to plead. Slapped hard across the face, she watches as her long lost son tortures the man she loved with all her heart. It only escalates as Draco decides to do the same to Alexander. **

**A single hand rising from Voldemort at the screams of the other youth, all is stopped as Harry turns to her with a cold sneer. "Really Mum? He's my dad? Where was he when I got sick? Where was he when I screamed for someone to save me? In fact where were you? Oh yes...I know you were raising my dear brother here. Dear Alexander...the supposed boy-who-lived..." The green eyed boy chuckled as he yanked the dark reddish hair back. **

"**Tut tut Marcus..." Voldemort stated with a smile. "Don't want to ruin everything until the big surprise."**

"**It matters not to me My Lord. Just I grow tired of secrets." Marcus shrugged. "Besides it does not matter, they will die anyway and we only need one to carry the message."**

"**That is true." Voldemort stated deep in thought and then he began to laugh. "Do it Marcus. I would like their reactions when they find out, that Dumbledore was oh so dreadfully wrong." The vile wizard stated as he hissed with pleasure. The youth grinning as he spoke in response turned to the others as he played with torturing before the final death knolls. **

"**Can you back me up my Lord? For they may so firmly believe in that ancient man, it may take your own words and my own to convince them or so to speak."**

"**What could you possibly tell us to make us believe you over him?"**

**Giggling like a child, the youth responds with slow agonizing torture. "You remember that night when my Lord attacked our oh so happy home?" Marcus grinned. "It wasn't a red haired boy that he aimed at. It was one with black hair and green eyes..."**

**Words failing to come as they sink in, Voldemort himself starts to laugh. As do many of the others. "Yes dear Potters, your precious Leader Albus Dumbledore was wrong. It was not Alexander Daniel Potter that stopped me all those years ago. It was Harry James Potter...or as he likes to be known now. Marcus Aurelius Malfoy."**

"**No...No...Dumbledore is never wrong." James uttered in shock and disbelief.**

"**Oh but he is dear Dad," Marcus chuckled darkly. "If you ask nicely, I am sure my Lord will happily share the real truth with you. That is before he lets me kill you."**

"**No...No...No..."**

**Stepping forward, clawed fingers reach out and touch the temples of both the elder Potters. Chanting a spell, memories flow into them, and even still Marcus in sheer pleasure does the same. Thus he has allowed his dear brother to experience the pain and consequences resulting from a foolish old man's choice.**

**When all is said and done, James and Lily sob in anguish as Voldemort steps back,**

"**What nothing to say Mum? Or how about you Dad?" Marcus taunted. "No pleas for my forgiveness? No pleas to wake up?"**

"**What does it matter?" James worded softly. His eyes shining with tears and longing, as he now looks at the boy, whom had once resembled him so much. But now resembles more of a Dark Haired Lucius... "You hate us..."**

"**Give the man a cigar, as the muggles would say. You got that right. You gave me up and I went through hell." Marcus worded loud and clear, then turning for a moment to his brother. "Just in case you are wondering dear brother...to put it short as I am sure they will tell you before they die. You were never the so called Savior...I was."**

**Moments later...all was quiet and Alexander was running for his life... All the while he was sobbing in pain and loss, for the death of his family and also for his foolish belief in an old man who ruined his life.**

Screaming as energy surges through him once more, painfully Alexander passes out from the agony setting his nerves on fire.

**1983**

Albus Dumbledore looked up as Hogwarts seemed to be literally shaking in its very foundations. The wards flaring with intensity and pure strength of power, the Headmaster is startled as with a bright light, a figure emerges.

Unconscious and not able to speak or anything, the figure was barely breathing as it fell to the ground in a heap.

Rushing forward, as he already spins an alarm set for Madame Pomphrey, to come. A new nurse whom had accepted the job he offered at Hogwarts. Sent him a familiar signal to let him know she was on her way. In the meantime he bent down, to turn the figure over and was in shock.

Battered and bruised, and wearing a time turner, was a red headed youth no older then 17 at the most, it was someone whom he knew well.

It was Alexander Potter

That moment, the nurse came in and started doing her work. A part of him wanted to do something, to find out why the boy who saved them all came like this, he looked at the youth on the floor.

Still it is best to wait till he is able to talk.

"I am going to have to wake him Albus. Some of the stuff that I have to give him must be taken awake."

Nodding his head in understanding he watches for at that moment though because of an Enervate spell, the youth opened pain filled eyes, Screaming in agony as the pain rocked through his system. Albus looks at the youth with kind eyes. Only to see pure hate which has taken him aback at the strength of it.

"Your fault...all dead..."

Before the youth could go any further the potion, Madame Pomphrey took effect. But not before the red head said one last thing. One that chilled him to his bones...

"Hogwarts...gone destroyed...**your...fault**."


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

This is rare for me folks as I almost never answer reviews but this one asked some decent questions that I should have addressed

**Shinigami**... It will only follow canon somewhat, I mean it isn't canon at all if you think about the fact that Harry has a twin. As to their ages well considering they were born in 1980 and it is 1983...date not to be specified yet...giggles. They are 3 years old. As to everything else... Well can't tell you. Have to read.

**Chapter 4**

**Hogwarts**

**Three weeks later...**

Albus was pacing his office as thoughts of that night roam through his mind. Normally he would never condone a time turner use except for daily purposes as he and Minerva had only allowed students they believe could handle it use them. Last one having been Lily Potter, the red headed woman had turned out to not only be exceptionally bright.

But the mother of the savior...whose older self now rests within the Hogwarts wing under Madame Pomphrey. The bruises and everything on the youth's body had been evidence of several painful curses and tortures. But that is not what bugs him...

They...lost?

It can't be true what the boy said. Hogwarts gone? And his entire fault?

This truly bothered him and Albus found himself pacing. Ever since he had convinced the Potters to give up Harry, the dark haired boy of the twins, Lily had refused to speak to him. James only barely and when he did it was only because he summoned James on the Order's behalf. Which even now was few and far between, and he had not seen them at all nor their child since Harry was taken.

They had not forgiven him, for making them do so. But the fact that he had dark magic emanating from his body like Voldemort's still after all these years? Where Alex didn't? He was right in what he had them do. Even if it had cost him their friendship...

Lost in his musings, he became alert as the sound of the Hospital bell alerted him. The Fire crackling he looks to see Madame Pomphrey's head within. The features on her face, pure and full of panic, she looks up at Albus with something akin to fear.

"Albus! The boy! He's gone!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Earlier...**

Alexander came to with an amazing headache the size of England roaring through his mind. Still considering he just survived going back in time further then anyone else, well who could blame him.

Looking around, he found himself in a bed in what apparently seems to be the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Beside him a young girl no more then 11 was staring at him with a confused expression on the bed beside his own.

"Who are you?" She asked with a curious gaze as her hair turned a rapid shade of pink. Dressed in the colors of Hufflepuff, it could only be one Nymphadora Tonks.

"Someone, you won't know for a while." He croaked out. Cringing in pain as he tried to sit up, the young girl helps him as best she can and he gives her a squeeze on her shoulders in appreciation.

"You know you really should not be getting up Mister."

"I know...tell me what day is it? He whispered in pain. "I must know."

"Uh I think it's Tuesday?"

Giving a small smile, he could not help but laugh. A pleased expression crossing the little girl's features, it turns into one of confusion as he speaks again. "No...I need the month, day, and year Tonks."

Puzzled, Tonks's hair turns blue with confusion. "It's October 3, 1983."

"God I hope I am not to late...please...I have to stop it...I have to get him out."

"Who?"

"My brother...the Headmaster did something wrong."

"Like what?"

"I can't tell you..." He said quietly. "And to be sure he doesn't...try to read you for anything."

Suspicious and wary look crossing her features Alex realizes his error as she is about to scream, he forgot about the fact where he was." Clutching his hand over the little girl's mouth quickly, he winces as she bites down. "Forgive me..." Holding up his wand in a free hand, he points it to her head. "Obliviate."

Going into a daze, the little girl passes out upon the bed. Reluctant to do anything else, Alex lies her down upon the bed she was sitting upon. Noticing some nearby basic potions he breathes a sigh of relief as he reaches for one he recognizes. Feeling weak, he is glad that as he chugs it down, the strength replenishes works it magic upon his tired body.

Empty as he places it on the stand, Alex manages to stand up, just in time to hear a quiet sobbing plea, in the back of his mind. One that he is stunned as he has not heard it for a long time, and now in the past and knowing the day it is...

"My god...all that time...all those bad dreams...it was you Harry. You were crying out for me." He whispered in pain as the memories given to him by his brother in the future and the pleas that he hears begin to make sense.

**Hurt...Awex...hurt**

**Harry? Harry hold on I'm coming! Where are you?!**

**Hurt...**

**I'm coming Harry...this time I promise. I won't fail you.**

Hoping that memories of all that Harry implanted in him were still true, Alex raced out the hospital doors faster then anyone can blink and before a younger Madame Pomphrey can stop him. Students confused to say the least at the rushing figure running between them. They eventually ignore him and go about their business.

Minutes later... outside the grounds, Alexander apperates and hopes to God the memories of what his brother had unfortunately shared with him are right.

Still weak though, he emerges outside the Dursley residence, thanking God that he was old enough to no longer have a traceable wand. An almost hateful gaze crosses his features. The memories his brother had shared about his so called loving Aunt and Uncle were horrible.

Striding to the door, he did not need to bring out his wand as it opened all on its own

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Godric's Hollow**

Lily Potter was quiet and alone with her thoughts as Alex lay sleeping beside her. Clutching onto two stuffed toys in his arms, she wished so much that one of them was with its rightful owner.

How she longed to hold her precious little Harry, whose stag was clutched tightly in Alex's arms. Ever since Dumbledore had made her and James give him up, for someone else to love him. They had done what they could to continue living as if everything was normal.

But it wasn't as Alex whimpered and started to fuss in his sleep.

Happening a lot lately, she was worried if maybe giving in to Dumbledore was the wrong idea. Even if Alex was the savior, would he not be stronger with Harry beside him? Regardless if he was supposedly holding him back or whatever lame excuse, that neither she nor James can remember he gave?

Siblings were stronger together as before the big fight, Petunia and she had been close. The thin blonde had protected her younger sister despite the weird things that happened around them.

"Mummy...hurt..."

"Oh pumpkin..." She whispered softly as she cuddled him tight, distracted by his whimpering she holds on to him tightly as if to keep him with her. To make up for not having his brother in her arms as well as himself. The little boy struggling to be free as he tries to keep speaking, Lily does not here him when he speaks again as she is once again lost in painful and yet at the same time happy memories.

"Mummy...**Harry hurt**!"

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**It is said that among twins a bond is formed and in due amounts of stress... They can hear the cries of pain of the other**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Harry and Alex's theme song is Forever May not be Long Enough by Live

**Shinigami**...- All good questions but only one I can answer. Despite the fact Lily and James refused to really speak to Dumbledore for what he made them do. He is still the greatest light wizard that they know of.

It's like with modern politics. People may not like the President. But they understand the fact that he is the president. Does that help?

Remember...Marcus Malfoy is also Harry Potter

**Chapter 5**

**Surrey**

Walking out, not caring of the pain her nephew was in after the harsh beating her husband had given him. Petunia Dursley was set to go shopping for groceries, for the next month. Loving to spend, but to do it wisely, she was quite smart.

But she was also full of herself. Because of dear Lily, she had been raised with what is admittedly a lot of pride and it rankled her that as the oldest. What her little sister had, just as much should have been hers as well.

Instead she was stuck living a muggle life as they called it. And although she was proud of it, there were those times, she envied and needed to take out her frustrations on something. Same for Vernon to as well, after seeing how Lily and her husband live, he had become furious and attributed much to their freakish nature.

Never realizing that despite their magic, what they had was earned and well loved to the point that things valued even more shined. Making them look far richer then what they actually were.

So when that old man left one of their children here with them.

Well it just made their day.

Therefore to see a young man with a wand pointed at her was only not expected, but made her scream for her husband as she backed away.

"VERNON!"

Coming forth from a nearby room, Alex could not help but sneer much like his brother had done to him when he delivered these painful memories involving this man. His uncle was truly as vile as Harry remembered him, and this made things all the sweeter.

For although they were killed in 1995, according to Harry's memories that he had implanted in Alex, at least time they would live to see past it if he could help it. But not before they felt every last thing they ever did to his brother, in his short time with them. You don't grow up with the Marauders and not pick up something.

His wand pointed, the two backed up. Fear in their eyes, the two looked at the stick and knew something big was about to happen. In amazement they watched as he went to the cupboard and saw the battered form of his brother at three years old. Green eyes looking up at him with tears and fear...

This time, despite the memories of being told not to, for the first time, Alex Potter casts an unforgivable.

"CRUCIO!"

Screams heard in the house are ignored by the neighbors. Despite their own beliefs, the Dursleys are not well liked. They are humored, they are tolerated. But they are not liked.

Stopping now, Vernon instead of red with anger was white with fear. Petunia holding on to him, they both trembled as Alex smiled. Dudley whom had been hiding behind the couch was drawn out by a well placed Accio.

The fat little boy in front of him, the feelings of hatred strong within him from the memories Harry had implanted, he can not help but smile as he begins to speak. His fingers and wand pointing at the two older Dursleys as Dudley despite being a brat was still salvageable...but only if he is not further spoiled.

**Pain you have reaped**

**And Pain you shall feel**

**The ones you may love**

**Will become the reminder **

**And so shall you feel and see**

**All that you have done**

**To remember the abuse upon one**

The words spoken, magic surrounds Vernon and Petunia and upon sight of Dudley, although they know it is him. Over his features they see their nephew as he is now and feel the heart wrenching pain and agony of his simple want for love.

Reeling back, the little boy returns to normal, but not without both of them seeing the crying face as he reaches for reassurance. The pain returns...

"Take this spell off of us now, you freak!" Vernon roared as he rushed the red headed youth, who had been doing his best with what little healing he knows to heal Harry who was trembling with fear.

The wand out once more, Alex screamed out. "Stupefy!"

Vernon went flying and hit the wall with a thud. The older man knocked out cold, Petunia out of instinct reached out to take Dudley and run. Screaming though as the pain hits her with contact with the little boy.

Feeling only a margin for pity as he has healed Harry to the best of his ability he turns away from them to look at the frightened figure of his brother. Like himself, the both look like one of their parent's but have the other's eyes. Alex, taking after his mother with James...and Harry...

An exact duplicate of their father, with their mother's bright eyes...

"Harry...I said I would come..."

Confused and puzzled, for he had called for his twin, Harry looks frightened still at him. But it matters not as Alex hears the sounds of what could only be apparitions arriving. Not willing to take any chances that it be Death Eaters, or even worse that stupid old coot who could make Harry as of yet remain there.

He looks at his twin's younger self with a gentle smile.

"Come with me..."

Somehow...despite everything he has been through. Harry looks into eyes that seem familiar and the little boy feels himself trusting the other in front of him. Reaching and grabbing onto the big person in front of him. Alex wraps his arms around Harry tightly.

"Let's get out you out of here."

"Open up!"

"SHIT!"

Running down to the kitchen, he pauses only long enough to answer Petunia's screams to get the spell of them and to heal Dudley. Placing a silence spell on her, he glares with hatred as he responds.

"No... Live with your shame, live with your anguish and live with the fact that no matter what you do, no matter how many children you may have or even get. You will forever see and feel the pain and anguish that you have done upon an innocent."

That said Alex runs with his precious bundle like his very life depends on it. All the while trying to think of someone, anyone he could trust to help him protect Harry long enough to keep him out of the influence of the Malfoys.

And at the same time...keep him away from Dumbledore, whom may be so firm in his belief. That he would send Harry back, and make all this...all that everyone he has loved. Die for nothing...

It him then...their was one person who could possibly help. Augusta Longbottom... He would like to go to Remus or even Sirius, but he expects that other then his parents. That would be the first place Dumbledore or the Ministry would think to look. Especially since he was declared, the so called 'boy-who-lived'.

Therefore the old woman might be his only chance to gather his wits and to think. For despite her son and his wife being attacked and tortured into insanity, he remembers how she has raised her grandson Neville. The other prophecy child, besides himself and Harry, the boy had grown up well protected and well adjusted despite the constant pity and replies for what happened to his parents.

The old woman was also one of the few whom from his own memories had been willing to more then once tell Dumbledore and the Death Eaters where to shove it.

Stopping long enough to tell Harry to hold on tight, he barely manages to apparate out, in the nick of time. For moments later...the Ministry, whom had received detection of magic where there should be none had arrived.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**1997**

Voldemort was in a rage. Unlike the first war, where he had been soundly beaten by Harry Potter, when he had seen the same youth years later as not only a Malfoy. But his strongest supporter, he had laughed.

Who wouldn't?

Albus Dumbledore, the so called all wise and all powerful leader of the light had seriously chosen the wrong boy and it led to the correct one being raised to hate him and all that he stood for.

Much of what he accomplished these last couple of years had been done because of Marcus. The boy had a flare for strategy, that Lucius had cultivated, and a mean streak to rival even that of him as time upon time. Marcus turned those who would have been his strongest opponents, into quivering mounds of fear.

But at this moment, he and many others had to watch as something that not even Voldemort could control surrounded the youth with an iridescent light.

"MALFOY!"

"Yes my Lord and Master?"

"Listen to me... and listen to me carefully. If not for Marcus we would not even be here celebrating our win. But if what Draco and the others tell me is true, then at this moment, history is changing. You will find a way to go back and you will find the other Potter brat and kill him. You will make history stay as is, Understand?"

"Yes my Lord..."

"And Lucius do not fail me. The Muggles do have a saying in their entertainment industry that despite its filth is something I agree with. You wouldn't like me when I am angry. Oh no...You would not..."


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 6**

**Longbottom Estates...**

Augusta was humming a soft tune as Neville played in front of her. Although she was disappointed in her other children, whom had refused to take Neville after the attack on Frank and his wife Alice, she could somewhat understand their reasons.

But it still irritated her to no end.

Watching as the little boy handed her a flower, she reached and accepted it as she sat in her chair. Not as spry as she was years ago. She was still a formidable and very crafty witch.

So when someone had apparently apperated on the grounds of her home and without tripping the wards in front of her. Her wand was out faster then one could blink. She almost lowered it at the sight of a red headed youth, holding tightly onto a little black haired boy.

The latter of which was looking all too familiar. She struggles to place it, when the boy speaks, the whole time never lowering her wand in defense of herself and of her grandson.

"Thank god...I will forever wonder how I got here without tripping your wards, considering this is the past but thank god..." He muttered as sighed in relief at the sight of her. Augusta was now admittedly puzzled and confused to say the least at his not only obvious relief. But the fact that Neville had approached and was already pulling on the young man's robes.

Her grandson since the attack had been reluctant to approach anyway save family. But to see him approaching this youth...was something akin to astounding.

"Who you?"

Trying to think fast as the odds of her believing his identity and that of his brother drop every second, he looks up at her with a pleading expression. As he tells her reluctant grandson to come to her, the little boy eventually doing so as he longingly looks at the youth at the little boy.

"Please...may I bring out my wand and do something?"

Her wand arm still strong and straight, she nods her head as she replies. "Slowly, pull it out slowly young man. If it goes anywhere near myself or my Grandson, I will not hesitate to kill you."

"I know. It's why I cam here. You were the only person I could think of to help me and my brother." He whispered softly as an overwhelmingly tired expression crosses his features. Turning to the little boy in his arms, he whispers to the child whose hiding his face within his ripped and torn up robes.

The only response he is getting from the child, by Augusta's observation is the little boy simply holds on tighter. Eventually though, the youth coaxes the child down to the ground. Barely standing the child shows bruises that should not be there on someone so young.

"NIPPY!"

The shout scaring the child enough to hide behind his brother's robes, she sees a pair of vibrant green eyes peek out underneath black hair. Those same eyes widening at the sight of Nippy appearing out of nowhere, the old woman smiles softly as she speaks to the house elf with a low voice.

To show this poor child she means no harm.

Nippy understanding her Mistress's orders to fetch medicines as it disappears once more to get what is required.

"Now...do what you need to do young man..." She states with a firm tone, as she watches him point the wand up and straight. Knowing that what he is about to do is a simple oath spell by his stance.

"I solemnly swear that I Alexander Potter, son of James and Lily Potter, and brother to Harry Potter. That on my life and magic, that what I am about to tell one Augusta Longbottom is the complete and absolute truth."

Surprised at the red head's words, Augusta looks at him with shock as the magic glows a bright gold. He collapses to the ground in relief and clutches the other to him tightly. While she looks at him shock. With his oath, and his features now very familiar as an older version of the boy-who lived according to all the papers, she lowers her wand.

"Why?"

Nippy choosing this moment to return, the little house elf, cautiously approaches the newcomers. Much like her mistress, Nippy was protective of children and as her Miss Augusta had pointed the child. Well Nippy, was going to help make him all better if she could.

Patient to allow the other one to coax him into his lap so she could look better, the dark haired boy gazed up at the red headed youth with a little bit of trust. The eyes still so much like his brother that he can barely remember save for those.

"These may not taste all that great Harry. But they will help you feel better and allow Nippy here to help you. I think she will be most patient all right."

"Otay..." He whispered frightened as he held on tight to the robes of the one with him. Nippy giving a patient little smile as she tips a small vial into his hand and helps him drink it.

Repeating the process a couple of more times, Nippy soon stops and smiles as the medicine starts to take affect and the little boy is soon out like a lot. Although bruised still, the blackness of them was slowly fading.

"Nippy, please...look after Neville in the play room. Come back in a couple of hours to check on us." Augusta said softly. Not willing to wake up the boy in his brother's arms. She allowed him to remain asleep.

Now as Neville vanishes with the house elf, she conjures some cushions for the boy to lean on.

"Why...and how...?"

"Allow me to start...at the beginning."

Taking a deep breath, Alex tells all that happened that night. His voice trembling and shaking with each word as he speaks more and more of the horrors that are yet to come. A mixture of sorrow and yet pride overcomes her as the actions of her Grandson would be much like those of his parents.

But the horror of that night, that final night before he arrived here, the old woman was about to protest that he had to be lying about Dumbledore being the reason Hogwarts fell. When she remembered the oath...

And that the boy not once has lost his magic or died.

"How...how did Albus doom us all?"

"He...chose me."

Confused for a moment, Augusta begins to realize why he is here. Her eyes looking down at the young sleeping child being held in his arms as he sleeps. "You mean...you are not?"

"Yes...I am not. Harry is..." Alex said softly before turning into a full blown scream filled with hate. "Dumbledore didn't check the night Voldemort attacked. He didn't CHECK! And Harry went through hell only to be saved by Malfoy! Malfoy did what my family was supposed to do and in doing so turned my brother into Voldemort's loyal supporter!"

"My word..." Augusta whispered softly as her heart reaches out for both in front of him. "But how...why come back?"

"To save everyone and most especially...to save my brother..." Alex said softly. "Harry may be the savior...but he's my brother. That life he forced me to share with him when he killed our mum and dad. It was horrible and I can't let him go to the Malfoys."

"Surely Albus..."

"No...not the damn headmaster." Alex looked up and with anger. "That fool did not believe me the night everything goes to shit. He is so firm in his belief that the prophecy is about me, that..."

"He will send Harry back if you go to him for aide." Augusta muttered out. "Sounds like the old fool. But still why come to me? Why not your parents or Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin...?"

"They would be the first places everyone would look. From my own memories, my mother has not yet run into you." He replies with a silly smile. "Neville and I played on light when we were kids and at Hogwarts."

A pleased expression crosses her features. "So my Neville does have magic?"

Grinning, he shares the story that her grandson will tell him in the future. Augusta wrinkling her nose, makes a vow to hex her son Algie next time he goes anywhere near her grandson for it. She can't say why as some things must remain the same. But still...dropping a family member out the window?

Nodding his head softly and then with a hopeful expression as he finishes speaking. He looks up at the elderly woman with pleading eyes. "Please...let me stay here...at least until I think of something?"

Reaching down to give him an awkward hug, Augusta offers him a kind smile. "Of course."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**All right call it inspiration. **

**  
Anyhow some of you have asked where I got this idea from. I was just doing some errands when it hit, because at the time I was lamenting how finding a unique and not boring time travel along with a boy who lived story that wasn't exactly like all the others would be so hard to find.**

**  
Then this idea hit me and I figured...why the hell not as it sunk into my brain.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Remember Marcus is also Harry

**Chapter 7**

**1983**

It has been two weeks since his arrival in the past and at Longbottom Manor. Things have already calmed down somewhat for his brother. Although still shy as can be, it was thanks to Neville who albeit equally shy at the moment, that he had made his first friend.

Nippy looking after both of them with a gentle expression, it had left him to think and with Augusta's permission to use the library. Since he managed to barely escaped those who would have forced him to take Harry back, he was surprised as nothing had made it into the Daily Prophet.

The old woman herself was even frowning as she could find neither hide nor hair of anything concerning the disappearance of Harry from his Aunt and Uncle's.

"I bet that damn fool covered it up."

"I wouldn't put it past him..." Alex muttered as he growled angrily. "That damn old fool will kill is all if I can't think of something. Anything to be able to bring Harry back to my parents...he needs them. I mean I can't be here the entire time."

"And then there is the issue of the Horcrux." Augusta replied quietly. That day two weeks ago, Alex had continued to speak to the elderly woman and she listened. Being almost as old as Dumbledore does have its advantages sometimes and she knew of what he spoke.

"It would almost be easier to get rid of them now, but even I don't know what or where they are? Harry only knew of the one that was inside him from when he repelled Voldemort's attack."

"That is indeed a problem."

Thoughtful and silent now, the old woman is about to say something. Stiffening up, her eyes momentarily seem unfocused, relaxing now; she looks to the house elf and nods her head. The subtle order given, the little being gently but firmly latches onto Harry and disappears. Moment's later popping back to bring the older youth to the young one who was upset and freaking out at the sudden rudeness of play.

"Master Alex! Young Master Harry!. Yous have to stay here. Someone at the wards thats Mistress don't know!"

Understanding as he whispers words of comfort to Harry, Alex closes his eyes and finds he is humming a little song from what should have been their shared childhood to help him relax and be settle down. They can't be discovered!

**A little boy runs through the castle**

**Looking for ones to play**

**Padfoot and Moony Come around**

**  
Three is a charm they say**

**Marauders we are **

**So come and explore**

**Together they be forever more**

**For their Prongs had come to stay**

Before he could even finish humming the tune, he felt his brother sag against him in slumber. Nippy having yet to come and let them know that Augusta's guest had gone, maybe it was best that Harry had fallen asleep in his lap.

For it leads him to decide that when he can, he shall try and often to talk about their family. Already his brother seemed intuitive as he studies him. Harry after what he had gone through in his memories had given his trust immediately to the Malfoys, for not only was he young and impressionable.

But because they loved him...

That will be the only reason why he will not kill them if he can help it for turning Harry into a monster.

He owes them that much.

Giving a small sigh of pain as he looks up, he wishes for his mother's warm hug and his father's advise in what to do next. Even the sound of his Uncles Padfoot and Moony clowning around or teaching him something would be welcome.

They were gone though...or should he really say considering where he is at the moment. That they were untouchable until he can figure out how to get Harry to his family and at the same time convince Dumbledore that he was not the savior.

Too many issues and questions that he has to deal with on his own...

"GAH!"

"Master Alex? Mistress says okays now." She states as she tilts her head in confusion as he makes a jerking motion in surprise at the sound of her apparition.

"Yous Okay?

"I'm all right Nippy..."

"If you say so Master Alex... Mes take Master Harry for Nap with Master Neville?"

"No...I don't want to disturb him just yet..." He whispers softly as he brushes the dark hair to the side revealing the nasty scar on his forehead. Black to the sight of his eyes against pale skin, Nippy takes a look at it out of curiosity.

"Thats dark magics in there." Nippy states with a curious tilt to her head. "But Master Harry good boy. Nippy sees it! He all nice and shinies!"

"You do? You see the magic Harry has?"

Her head nodding rapidly as she looks at the little boy. "Hes all shiny and bright! Dark all hidey here! Shinies keep it at bay from here!" She exclaimed as she pointed to the lighting bolt scar and then to his heart.

"How? Why?" The red head looks at the little being with incredulous features as he is stunned.

"House elves see magics of those they serve so that they can better protects them from harm. Be bad if House elf Magics interfered with oters magic, sometimes things go boom! Gets all messy...take long time to clean up."

Just in shock as he listened, Nippy just nods her head happily as she waits for him to speak again.

"How...How come no one knew? So much...so many could have been saved."

"Because no ones asked, we elves just dos as we told."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**1997**

The Light glowing brighter around the now unconscious Marcus Malfoy, Voldemort screamed in a quiet rage unlike any he has ever had before. Memories of those, whom had supported him, were slowly changing. Things that had been planned now happened later then what he originally remembered...

But what made him even more furious. What made him crucio those under him was what he heard...

Twice despite being out cold, he could hear the youth humming a tune. A _**lullaby**_...


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Again one of my more rare moments to answer or respond because review or part of it caught my eye...

**Tansy1354**... 3 of the four I agree with you. The Second one I absolutely adore you for. Too many of the twin thing had the twin being a little brat and well...it was getting annoyingly repetitive.

Okay people...some of you are asking me pairings...

Guys at the moment... Harry is 3...get it **3**! Now is NOT the time to be asking me that.

**Chapter 8**

**Diagon Alley 1983**

Augusta was quiet and thoughtful as she wandered around Diagon alley. The new arrival in her home had wanted to come with her and Neville desperately. Harry was so adorable in the last few weeks that he had been staying with her as well as the older version of his brother Alex.

Alex...

That young man was desperate for something...someone to help him out. To help protect Harry and himself long enough to get to the past versions of his parents, Lily and James Potter.

It is why this time when she made her weekly visit to her son Frank and his wife Alice at St Mungo's she had decided to take Neville for some Ice Cream. The little boy asking her to promise to take some to Harry for when they got back, she could not help but agree.

This would give her time to think.

So when memory came shooting her in the rear with what Alex had told her that first night. She was still nevertheless surprised as Neville in his rush to get ice cream had run right smack into a red headed woman. It was a red the same shade as the boy, back in her manor. A younger version of which, whom was snuggled close to his mother..

This could mean...this woman was Lily Potter.

"Do forgive my grandson..."

"It's all right." She said softly. The happiness in her eyes was genuine, but Augusta was not blind to see the deep pain of a mother radiating from them. It was something she saw every day in the mirror, since the attack on Frank and Alice years ago.

Making a rash decision that she may come to regret later, she looked at the woman with a soft smile. "Do you know Occulemency dear, Mrs. Potter?"

Startled at the fact that this woman knew her name, she was suspicious which made Augusta proud. The clutching of the little version of Alex was something that made the elderly woman happy as she knew this woman was desperate to protect the child in her arms.

"I don't..."

"Learn it dear one..." She whispered softly. "Learn it and have your husband do so as well. Contact me when you have done so."

"But I don't understand...Why?"

Standing quietly and with a gentle smile as she placed her order, she looked at the baby Alex with a kind gaze. Neville pulling at her robes, she smiles at the clerk who moments later whisks a small little cone of raspberry tart ice cream into his hands.

A happy sound, the three year old is occupied with the frozen goodness for which he offers to share with not only his grandmother. But with the other child in his mother's arms...

Remaining silent still, Lily looks at the woman with something akin to confusion and quiet desperation.

"Why? Why must I learn it?"

"To protect yourself and for another who desperately needs the **help only you and your husband can give**..." Augusta said quietly as she began to leave. Her last words a complete puzzlement to Lily, who stands there in confusion.

**help only you and your husband can give...**

"Who are you?" Lily worded with befuddlement.

"Name's Augusta Longbottom and I will be waiting. Do bring young Alex when you come, dearie. I am sure Neville would like playing with him very much."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts 1997**

Glowing even brighter now, subtle changes started to occur among the Death Eaters. Those who had joined years ago were one by one slowly beginning to disappear. Voldemort was steadily growing angrier with each passing moment, as his best were searching for the right time to return to in the past. And failing miserably...

Even now Malfoy had twice been crucioed and denied healing for failing to move fast enough to please his Lord. At the moment though, Voldemort's mood was about to change.

"My Lord, I believe we may have centered on when the boy went to." Umbridge said proudly. The fat woman a firm believer in everything that he stands for, she was pleased as punch to serve as his influence over the Prime Minister himself. He has so enjoyed torturing that imbecilic Fudge once he had taken over. The site of Marcus beside him and the fact, that it was this youth whom had broken through the ranks with his power?

Had made the Minister into such an adorable mound of quivering flesh...

Still the fact of the matter was like most of the students and Ministry people who knew her. She really could be quite loathsome.

"We have evidence of an attack that happened by the other Potter boy, on the vile muggle relatives of Marcus's. So we believe he is in 1983..."

"Good...now...why are you still here?"

"My Lord?"

"When in 1983?"

"Winter My Lord."

Just shaking his head at the obvious stupidity this woman exudes, he sends forth a cutting hex that makes her howl in pain.

"Leave my sight or is that not too subtle a hint?"

Moving away as fast as she could, he turned to his inner circle. Malfoy stepping forward, he looked at the blonde with a calculating eye. "You best be ready."

"I regret my Lord, it is best that I myself do not go."

His red eyes flashing with something that would have a normal person wanting to run for his life, Lucius just stood there.

"May I ask why?"

"The time period, to be honest my Lord, forgive me for reminding you. But many of us in your inner were being acquitted or thrown in Azkaban at that time. If I was to go myself..."

"Hmmm... I see your point." Voldemort replied as he held up his hand in silence. "We can't change too much that already is established. The sight of you doing what I wish would prove disadvantageous in the long run." Looking irritated, he points his wand out at someone, not caring who to be honest at the moment.

"Aveda Kedavra"

A scream and then a thump to the ground as one of the newer death eaters is dead. Malfoy just raises an eyebrow as he stares at the body of Avery thoughtfully. Wisely saying nothing, he simply bows his head in acknowledgement and is thankful the figure was not he.

"Your son shall go Lucius, him and perhaps Zabini as well. Prepare them... and send them back. Remind them of the price should they fail me."

"As you wish."

Turning around, his robes flaring behind him, he pauses long enough to look in at the glowing form. Despite being a Potter in origin, Marcus had been a boy that any father could be proud of. He had spoiled both countless times as did his wife.

For they had loved them both with equal amounts of their heart

"Father..."

Turning to see his son, Draco stood with calm and yet ready expression. Blaise Zabini beside him, Lucius nods his head.

"Prepare...the Dark Lord wishes you to go as soon as you are ready Draco."

"Yes Father."

"Do not fail the Dark Lord..."

Draco nods his head as he can hear the softly spoken or me in his father's voice. "I won't father. I will prevent that Potter from taking Marcus from us even if it kills me."


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 9**

**1983**

**That same night**

**Godric's Hollow**

Lily found herself thoughtful and picking at her dinner. Alex making happy sounds of delight as he hate his cut up chicken and fries. The little boy was not the focus of the dinner table. Having come over often since Harry had been taken from them, Sirius and Remus were there as well.

Both men as well as James had noticed the unusual quietness of the red headed woman and were admittedly concerned.

"Lily?"

Startled at the sound of her name, food flew up and went all over the place, much to Alex's delight. The little boy giggling with amusement, you can see him looking up with bright hazel eyes wanting more.

"Oh..." Going to clean up her mess, Lily pays no attention. James nodding to Remus, and Sirius the two other men, take their plates of food along with little Alex into another room. Cries of laughter follow only moments later as both men set about distracting the little boy.

"Lils...what is it?"

The red headed woman paused as she heard her beloved husband's voice. Pausing in mid wipe down, she simply shakes her head. "It's nothing..."

"Lily Blossom...if it was nothing this would not have happened." He smiled gently as he gestured to the mess. "Now what is going on?"

Giving a small sigh, she told him of running into the old woman and her grandson. Listening intently, the same puzzled expression crosses his features at the old woman's words.

"She said for us to learn Occulemency?"

Nodding her head, Lily looked up at him in confusion. "She said someone needed the help that only you and I could give."

Discussions continuing on for a while, neither of them notice that silence has reined golden for a moment as both Sirius and Remus had paused to listen. The latter of which was trying to pull the other back.

Still they could not help but to listen. The same puzzled expressions on their features, neither one notices

"Say Remus...don't you already know it?"

"Somewhat..." The shifter replied. "It's more Moony doesn't like people invading what he perceives to be his domain." The brown haired man replied. The Werewolf part of him, making itself known as if to confirm with a flash of golden eyes...

Having done plenty of research into his furry half growing up, it was discovered that whereas Remus was open. Moony would be one who was more territorial, more pack orientated. It is why over the years, that the young man when he was at Hogwarts friends would get them out of trouble before it even happened.

Not that it mattered when it was found out...but still he prevented many a detention right away.

"Why don't you go then?" Sirius stated quietly. "With everything that has happened to them..."

Hearing the quiet longing in his voice, Remus agrees to go and visit the Longbottom residence. He knows that he and his friends could not take losing Alex as they had been forced to give up Harry. The loss of both boys would break them all.

"All right I will."

"If it helps I do remember the Longbottoms..."

"From the Order, I know." The shifter replied quietly. "To be honest I am surprised they don't remember."

"Considering all that has happened. Can you blame them?" Sirius responded. "Told to give up Harry. Alex is a walking target for old Voldy's minions. They have a right to be kind of paranoid. Hell I am!"

Shaking his head, as a smile crosses his lips in understanding; Remus gently coaxes his own godson out of his arms, and passes him to Sirius. The auror nodding his head, the werewolf quietly leaves the Potter Home.

Minutes after his departure, the parents come out, to find Alex and Sirius alone. Sharing a look with his best friend, James understands and is grateful as the little boy they have left reaches out for his mother's touch.

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

As the Potters and Sirius Black try to maintain something of happiness, Remus hopes that whatever puzzling cryptic message Augusta Longbottom has could be explained better.

Having stopped to ask for directions to it from a puzzled Moody, the shifter came up with the excuse of setting up a play date between Alex and Neville. The old auror looking at him, through the weird eye, he had simply grunted and shared where the Longbottom manor was.

Thanking him, Remus proceeded to leave and eventually about 15 minutes later arrived there. And that's when his wolf side started shifting around his side mind like crazy. Obvious confusion on his features, he can feel himself being thrown for a loop as a house elf appears in front of him.

"Comes Sir! Mistress and the Young Master says you will dos!"

Oblivious to the fact the elf, has latched onto him or even its words, he appears within the elegant home. Feeling a little bit out of it, as a scent that is all too familiar seems to permeating the air. It is side by side with a second one that is almost identical to the taste according to a very confused wolf and the instincts that didn't know to be relaxed...

Or to scream in joy...

"I was expecting the Potters, but my guest assures me you are trustworthy as well. You are lucky he was looking outside when you had arrived outside my home Mr. Lupin or else I would have not let you in."

"How did you know my name?" The shifter replied in confusion as he takes her hand. That same scent, one that screams Alex to his senses surrounding her, Remus and Moony both did not like the confusion this was bringing them.

"I can't tell you as of yet. But tell me...do you know Occlumency?"

"Not really..." He mutters honestly as he kindly takes the seat offered to him. "You see...I..."

"Am a werewolf." Augusta replied, much to Remus's surprise. A look of surprise at the fact this elderly woman knows, she smiles. "My guest has told me many things Mr. Lupin and do not worry. I will not tell. You seem like a good and honest man."

Relieved to hear her words, Remus finds himself liking the kindly woman with a bright and clever smile about her. Therefore repeating to the kind hearted old woman, what he had explained to Sirius, Augusta nods her head and listens. Her interest peaked in it, she smiles in delight at the idea of Moony biting at anyone who dared intrude within what her perceives his.

"So your furry self will protect your mind?"

"Yes...may I ask what this is all about? And why only Lily and James could give help that surely someone else can give like..."

"Dumbledore?" Augusta gave a little frown. "No... my guest does not even want to be anywhere near the old windbag, and I do not blame him one bit for it. Let me say that I through him had gained some information that Dumbledore is responsible for...something that could change us all."

"But what does that have to do with all of us?"

"How shall I say it...?" Augusta said quietly. "Even I was surprised with what my young guest had told me, but did you know that Albus Dumbledore was an accomplished Legillimens?" She said softly as she called for Nippy.

The said little being arriving as she awaits her answer, the house elf gives a cheerful nod and apperates to go wherever she is being sent to.

"No...I did not." Remus said quietly as he begins to wonder. "Still though what does that have to deal with the Potters."

"It is because of me and my brother Uncle Moony..." Replied a male voice, that is somewhat young and yet familiar to him. That same scent, which still is in the air, is one that he associates with only one person becoming considerably stronger as footsteps could be heard.

Turning around, Remus's eyes widen at the sight before him. Tall like his father in looks and the fact that Moony judges him his cubling, was a red headed youth. Bright hazel eyes looking into the flashing golden brown of his own...

Was Alexander Potter...a several years OLDER Alexander Potter.

"Alex?"

"Yeah it's me..." The teen replied.

"But..how...I just...I mean..." Remus muttered out as he sat back down. "I need a drink..."

"Heres yous go Sir." Nippy replied cheerfully as she places a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. "Master Alex figured yous might want that once he saws yous outside." Turning to the others in the room, Nippy bows and apperates once more to return to her charges, intent on keeping both entertained as best she could.

Calming down as he just continues to look at the young man in front of him, Remus can't help but wonder why an older version of his godson was here. Finishing his cup, he places it to the side only to find himself tackled to the floor in a desperate hug,

"I missed you...I missed all of you so much."

"Cub..." Remus worded softly. The instincts of Moony arising in combination with his own humanity, arms find themselves being wrapped around in comfort. Holding on tightly to the now young man in front of him, he looks to Augusta who seems to be smiling with tears in her eyes.

Eventually though they separate and sit down along with the old woman. Alex looking to Augusta from some advice, the elderly woman smiles softly. "You must...if what you have told me of your dear godfather here Alex, he might come understand what has happened."

"Alex...what happened? Why are you here? You should know judging your age about the rules of time travel...you can not be seen! And even then...how far have you traveled and why haven't you seen your parents!"

"I know Uncle Moony...it's just...I don't know how to explain. But to start with Voldemort won...or he will win..."

Paling Remus shakes his head in denial. He looks at his godson with shock. "How...I mean you killed him. Albus said so."

"That's where you are wrong Mr. Lupin." Augusta said softly as a deep sadness overwhelms the young man before him. Her voice was taking over as she offers a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "It is the main reason why Alex came back to this time... You see apparently...Dumbledore was wrong. Alex was not the savior. And he can't help the real one without the help of all of you and convince Dumbledore at the same time."

Looking at his godson, expecting the youth to deny it, Remus finds the quiet and painful truth to the elderly woman's words being reflected in Alex's gaze.

"Then who..." He starts to whisper, but a dawning realization appearing on his features as he looks at the youth. "Is it Neville?"

"No...It's not my grandson. If it was I think he would have been safe in coming to all of you to help me. But I think a part of you already knows. Who it is."

"Not H...Harry?!"

"Yes." The red headed youth replied softly. "And because I haven't returned back to my own time. The danger for him is not over yet."

"What do you mean...Harry is safe isn't he?" Remus said quickly. "When Dumbledore had your parents give him up, whether they liked it or not. They only did so, on the promise that he would place Harry with someone who would love him."

A bitter look crossing his features, the young man says one name that makes Remus crack the armrest of the couch he sits upon with his bare hand.

"Dursleys..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

Elsewhere and in a place un-plottable during that time period, the same bright light emerges as it had done within Hogwarts. Within it, two figures that are as unconscious as the one who previously arrived in such a fashion lay within.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini have arrived...


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Remember Marcus is Harry and Harry is Marcus

**Chapter 10**

**1983 **

**Longbottom Estates...**

Seeing the large splintering crack in her furniture, Augusta simply raised an eyebrow as she looked at the man, whose eyes had turned a violent gold. Knowing the full moon is not for another two weeks, the old woman wisely said nothing as an aura of extreme and primal anger erupted.

"Uncle Moony...Please...calm down. Harry's safe...I got him out."

Still in a rage, the gold eyes make way for a light golden brown of the human half of the shifter. Gazing and sniffing the air as if not fully gone. The wolf smells no lies upon his cublings words. For as it remembers its entrance to this place...

He remembers the near identical scent to his cubling here...

"He's here isn't he?" The wolf growled out. "I want to see him."

"You will Mr. Lupin." Augusta clucked. "You will, he is right now napping though with my Neville. But you must sit down and continue to listen. There are other things you must hear so that you can help the dear boy and his brother."

Growling a bit in reluctance as an intense need for violence has yet to be quenched. Remus barely manages to bring sense to Moony, so that he can hear. Turning to his godson, he words softly.

"Continue Alex..."

Alex takes a deep breath and tells him of war and of that last stand for the Light side. He speaks with pained regret at what will be coming to them all. The return of Voldemort and of the Horcruxes, but when he pauses, Remus knows he will not like it as he must ask.

"Where is Harry in all this?"

Finding words escaping him, Augusta comes by and gives him a soft hand of reassurance. "Take your time. He needs to know, he needs to know so that he and the others can do all that he can to prevent it from happening."

"You have to keep in mind that by my first year in Hogwarts, Mom and Dad had been told Harry was dead."

"You mean..."

"I never knew about Harry really save what you and Uncle Padfoot told me." Alex said softly. "I don't know how it was supposed to have happened according to what they were told, but I did find out." He whispered bitterly. "When Marcus came and showed me."

"Who's Marcus?"

"Marcus Malfoy, the adopted son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Brother to Draco Malfoy... and along with his father and brother Voldemort's right hand man. But also...born Harry James Potter..."

Paling now Remus shakes his head in disbelief. "Then Albus was right?"

"No he's not! It's not that at all!"

"Then explain it cubling."

Telling him of that night and what Marcus had done before the destruction of all that is Light. Remus finds himself in a mixture of anger and pain. The understanding clear, a little boy that young, is near beaten to death in an alley. Saved by the right hand man of the Dark Lord and raised as one of their own. He should be grateful at least in one thing, the Malfoys did what Lily and James would have done, if Albus had not made them give him up.

They allowed him to love them and give them their love in return.

So would any child, who had been saved from death. He can easily imagine it, if it had been him; in fact it had happened to him. For many of his relatives including his own mother had left him alone when he had been bitten. His father already dead, it would not be until Hogwarts that he had experienced affection in the form of his friends that he so desperately needed.

That he got his first taste of affection. So desperate for any affection, that he would turn to those who saved him.

"Uncle Moony?"

Looking at the nervous expression of the seventeen year old, Remus smiled warmly. "It is all right cubling. I do understand how it could happen and I do not blame Harry at all. But why couldn't you have told all this to Albus?"

"I did in my time...he didn't believe me. In fact he refused to. I had to show him the memories that Marcus gave me to prove that night. That Voldemort struck at him and he reflected it not me." Alex stated with a twitch of anger in his brow. "He was so convinced that I was the savior. He wouldn't dream of it being anyone else but me. It took Marcus bringing down the words and barging into his office for him to finally realize."

Thinking back, Remus could actually see that reasoning. For their had been a few cases when they were in school that despite witnesses stepping forth to prove that he and his friends had done something. They had gotten off, for the Headmaster would hear nothing against them.

Proving that the older wizard did have something in common with Voldemort now, they both had preferences for only a certain kind of wizard.

"It is a lot to take in is it not?" Augusta said softly as she offered him a cup of tea. Distracting him from his thoughts the older woman had tea that Nippy had thoughtfully made while getting the hot chocolate.

Nodding his head in response, Remus just frowned as all that has been spoken to him sinks through. "And if you are right in believing that Albus thinks dear little Harry is dark? What would he make you do?"

Remus turns a ghost white color at the innuendo that is given for he knows that the only answer he can think of. "He would still take him back..."

Nodding his head, Remus bends down and runs fingers through his hair, deep in thought. Looking at Alex about five minutes later, Moony shouts in joy. For his eyes light up widely as besides the young man is a little black haired duplicate of James with bright green eyes. The little boy was reaching out to Alex crying, wanting reassurance.

"Awex... I had bad dweam."

"Same one as before?"

The little boy nods his head as he looks up at his brother. Still confused to say the least, Harry to Remus's eyes still showed faint signs of bruising upon his skin. Tinier then baby Alex at the moment, he can see evidence of starvation and beatings in the very scent of the little boy.

Who had once gazed at him with adoration...and now gazes at him with fear as not only does he not really recognize Remus. He is afraid.

"He won't hurt you Harry." Alex said gently as the three year old remained quiet and fearful. That's our Uncle Moony. Remember..."

"In Mawader stowy?"

"That's right. This is Moony from the story."

Giving the little boy, who had climbed up into the older Alex's lap, a kind and gentle smile. Harry tilts his head in concentrated thought, which for a three year old in the opinion of those present looks adorable.

Suddenly, and feeling a little braver, they all watch as he turns to Alex for a moment. The youth nodding his head, the little boy gets off and heads towards Remus with a shaky kind of baby confidence. Little fingers reaching up to his face. Remus and Moony both allow the little one to touch their features.

A nervous and frightened scent, even Moony knows better then to move so as to not frighten this little boy. Finally when he stops Harry climbs up and onto his lap. The older man startled, he starts automatically humming the same tune that Alex himself hums. Especially considering the little boy asked.

"Woony sing?"

Yawning and giving the werewolf a little bit of trust, as he listens, Harry is soon asleep.

Feeling the tiny child against him, Remus can not help but cry for joy as he hummed. The little one curling into his form, he held on for an hour in silence. Reluctant to let Harry go...

"It is getting late now, and I do believe you have some people to convince do you not?" Augusta said quietly. "There is more that must be said Mr. Lupin..."

"Remus...call me Remus."

Smiling softly, the elderly woman nods her head. "All right, but only if you call me Augusta, please allow me to call for Nippy?"

Nodding his head reluctantly, the little house elf appears moments later. Gently taking Harry into her arms as the little boy still slumbers peacefully; Remus places a kiss upon the innocent forehead before she vanishes to the nursery where Neville remains.

Turning to Alex, Remus hugs him tightly.

"You are doing a brave thing cubling. I will do all that I can to help you. Starting with convincing your parents and Padfoot to learn..." That said the shifter strides out of the home and leaves. Alex longingly wanting to race after him, he knows that if he is seen. Questions will be asked and Harry will be in danger.

He has not done all this to save his brother for nothing. He must stay out of the public for as long as he can.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 11**

**1983**

**Godric's Hollow**

**Three days later**

Lily was frowning as she felt Remus ease up on the spell. The woman knew that at the moment, she was sporting a monster sized headache and that the wolf now knew many more things. Things that she knew he wish he didn't as he made a green face.

"Reallly? Why there of all places?"

"Because it was convenient at the time," James chirped. Despite his own and Sirius's shared monster headaches, the two had been grateful that Remus had only vowed to do two hours each upon them. They knew that learning the Occulemency was going to be hard enough as is, for the toll it takes on the one having to learn.

"What was convenient?" Sirius muttered as he nursed his head. Baby Alex watching his Uncle Moony torture everyone just laughed as he thought it was all funny. Several times after each bout, he would get tickled in retaliation at the weird faces his family had made.

"Remus...are you sure you can not tell us why?" Lily murmured softly. Her bright green eyes looking up at him, Remus could feel himself wanting to buckle to her silent plea. But Moony helps him to hold strong, as he simply shakes his head.

"The information Augusta has...is detrimental. Basically a lot of things we thought...and things that Dumbledore has done."

"Are wrong." James replied. "I just wish I knew what."

"Can you at least tell us why you can't?" Sirius asked. "I mean surely knowing why, would not be harmful."

Thoughtful as he contemplates things, Remus is puzzled as he tries to find the right words. Known to be the cool and logical one of the Marauders, even he had trouble trying to convince them to learn.

The only way he got them to agree, was the fact that he pointed out the same similarities between the kind elderly wizard and the Dark Lord that was recently defeated at the time. He had to literally refrain from speaking about the other things that had made him agree with what Alex had done in desperation.

That Hogwarts had been taken and that Voldemort was still alive. He was still in shock over that news that it would happen. And that Harry or should he say this Marcus was at the center of it.

So turning around as Lily, got a drink, he just gave a kind smile.

"Ready?"

Making a sour face, she reluctantly nods her head. The kind smile in Remus's eyes as he casts the Legillimens spell upon her is the only thing keeping her from wanting to throttle him.

"You are damn lucky I like you..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Elsewhere**

Blaise was the first to come around. A dark haired youth of Italian descent, the Slytherin was the epitome of style and grace, much like the others. It was because of that he had become close friends with the Malfoy brothers.

Both were like night and day when it came to looks. Draco shined like the sun with pale silky hair and skin. Whereas Marcus had jet black, and was dark like the night. He fit right in, in the eyes of many girls, for he was said to be the combination of both. He was the dusk or the twilight, the connection to the world for them to reach the two handsome young men.

Where they went...he went

So it was him that gently nudged Draco awake. The blond coming to, Blaise narrowly ducts a well aimed blasting hex, that flies by his ear and hits the wall with a great explosion.

"Jesus Draco."

The blonde just shoots him a look and remains silent. Nothing had needed to be said for Blaise knew what that look had meant. "Lucius?"

"And the Dark Lord." Draco said quietly. "On both me and Marcus... It was Dad's way of keeping out reflexes sharp..."

"I can understand that."

"And **his** way of punishing us...no sleep...lesson our senses...aim...things hurt more." Draco muttered.

Saying nothing as the reference to the latter half of his statements was loud and clear, Blaise simply offered him a hand for which the Blonde took.

"Where do we start?"

"Let's start with the people he would most likely turn to in protecting Marcus."

"To the Potters then?"

"Indeed."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Hogwarts**

Albus was shaken at the thoughts that had roamed since the adult version of Alexander Potter had left. The words the young man had issued that day he had arrived had never left him.

He had done all he could and cast every ward he could think of to strengthen Hogwarts and yet that feeling has still never left him. For it still focused on the fact that the youth had said HE was at fault.

Not the Order...

Not the Ministry...

Not even Voldemort...

But he himself was the cause for the loss of the light in the coming future.

It did not sit well. Something he did was the reason why all was lost. So he sat back and tried to think of everything he had ever done that could be what it was. Reforming the Order worked, for albeit there was death, they had saved many a life.

It wasn't the exclusion of the lone Black or keeping Severus as a spy.

Severus...

He had offered the youth the Potions position here at Hogwarts and he had accepted. Albus was after all the only one whom had kept the Death eaters at bay since Voldemort's temporary death.

Yes he knew about the Horcruxes and was already doing what he could to research everything about them in time for when Alex could make his move. It was something that perhaps he was wrong in keeping to himself. That in fact there was reason to believe Voldemort was not as fully gone as everyone hears...

Perhaps he should share this information now?

Sitting in his chair, and deep in thought he does notice Fawkes watching him and letting out soft trills of irritation. The old bird, knew of the mistake he had made that fateful night and had even tried to tell him upon his return. But the old man was so pre-occupied with the fact that the younger Potter shown with the light. He never noticed that the Older shined the same but with something else as well.

Thoughtful to say the least he wondered that when the older came to Hogwarts. Would the blind old man remain so to everything but what he wishes to see and never realize that there was a Horcux inside the boy?


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

**Chapter 12**

**1983**

**Godric's Hollow**

Having arrived in the area of the Hollow, Draco and Blaise seemed quiet and deadly as they looked around. A known mix of wizards and muggles alike, for it was named after Gryffindor. The two young men were wary of even entering.

Already having ready made the necessary motions to disguise himself. Draco looked more like a distant relation of his named Regulus Black. Although the man had betrayed their lord, he still might prove useful in getting close. The villagers and those around the Potters knew that Sirius was their friend.

So to disguise himself as a possible relative...well that would be a good way to ease suspicion, when eh and Blaise asked for directions.

Blaise had mentioned that because they do not have Marcus with them that to try and just go directly to the house would be pointless. The wards would keep them out. Especially considering at this time of the quiet years before Voldemort's rise again, where it would stand that the Potters were still in a state of paranoia.

As much as he hated to admit it, his friend had a point. Therefore they were going to have to play nice to the muggles and counting on the fact that Draco was related enough to Sirius to help them find the house again.

"Excuse me?"

Turning around they find a young blonde woman studying Draco with blue eyes. "Oh you are not him...sorry."

"Not who?" Draco said with a wide smile. Turning up the charm that had made him quite popular in school among the women, he had no problem charming this young muggle woman who flustered underneath his gaze.

"One of my neighbor's friends, I thought you were him." She stuttered out. Draco listening to her ramble looks to Blaise with a cool and calculating gaze.

They found a way to get close.

"So what's your name?"

Figuring that playing with this muggle girl could ease the boring time that they had ahead. Draco just smiled as he responded. "The name is Anthony and the guy next to me is Brian."

Noticing both men were extremely handsome, the girl was busy savoring the site of the two most gorgeous young men she had ever seen save for that one friend of their neighbors. "Pleased to meet you, names..."

"There you are young lady!"

Wincing at the sight of an older blonde haired woman, Blaise gave her a charming smile as he distracted her with a wide grin. Although Draco had flair with all women, when it came to the older and sometimes even the mothers of the girls he and Marcus would chase.

It was always Blaise who had distracted them.

"Ma'am do forgive your daughter. It seems she had mistaken my friend Anthony for someone else and it had made him curious. She was simply answering his questions."

About to ream into whoever interrupter her, the older woman had turned and saw the handsome youth. He was one who had this air of goodness around him, which made her instantly melt. Giggling like a school girl, Draco gives a bad boy kind of smirk towards the youth, who gives one of his own back.

They had a way to get close for now.

"Now what is your name Ma'am?"

"I'm Eileen and this is my daughter Sarah. Can we get you nice boys a drink?"

"We would be delighted."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Longbottom Estates**

**Later that night**

Alex woke up as Harry begins to scream in nightmares. Rushing to the little boy, who was his brother, the child had immediately clung to him like a lifeline. And he was trembling like a leaf.

"Awex...I had bad dweam."

"Same one?"

This time Alex was surprised as his brother shook his head rapidly. "No... Pwetty bwonde wady huwt"

Paling now as in his memories, he remembers that his neighbors had both been blonde; but they had moved away years ago from what he remembered. Didn't they? It matters not as he is immediately distracted by Harry's wails of pain and sorrow. The little one now hugging him tightly, he just shook with uncontrolled fear.

"Ask the wady to get up Awex pwease? The three year old whispered in fear. "That wight from my dweams hit her. Pwease...make her get up!"

The pleas of his brother breaking his heart, it also made memories come forth. Memories that explain much and lead credence to the fact that his brother was the rightful savior and not himself...

"**Alex..."**

"**Yes Headmaster?"**

"**Haven't you had any dreams or nightmares lately?"**

**A puzzled expression crossing his features as he stares at Dumbledore blankly, the elderly wizard sighs in response. "I take that as a no..."**

**Nodding his head, the youth looks up at him in confusion though still. "Am I supposed to sir?"**

"**I would think that you have since you are marked young Alex. Since his return I knew that he might try things..." Albus murmured quietly. "Perhaps I was wrong on how strong Voldemort is since his resurrection this past year."**

**Alex was absently touching his shoulder where a scar resides upon in memory of those words. Recently the Tri-Wizard tournament had happened and he somehow got involved. The events that night are ones he still does not wish to think of. So he looks up at the elderly wizard as idle thoughts come to...  
**

"**Would that not be good then if he was weaker?"**

"**To a point young Alex. Weakness, can easily turn to desperation." Albus replied softly. "And in desperation many mistakes can be made and most are usually fatal"**

He remembers that day that Dumbledore had explained to him about the link. The one he was supposed to have with the Dark Lord. And how he would be able to see what was happening before the vile man planned it all.

And how it would come across when those who were dark and with him would be active. That he would see things that would make most men scream.

He had not slept that night for the longest time. Afraid to sleep for although he did not see how it happens, he had seen the results for he was among those, whom had seen what had happened to those vile Dursleys,

He was thankful for it never did come. But judging by the trembling fear that Harry has...

Harry has the link between Voldemort and his minions. And it was now **active**...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Some of you have asked me whether or not I will do seven years of Hogwarts depending on what happens. **

**I am considering it for a lot of you are asking. But PLEASE don't bug me about it?**


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter

I do not own Harry Potter

Folks if you tell me something looks confusing you will have to ask or at least tell me what confuses you. I am older then I figure at least 70 percent of all of you, and what may make sense to me.

May not make sense to you...so tell me what makes it confusing okay? Don't just say it.

This will be the LAST unless you guys really want more on what happened. But I have received plenty of mail wanting to know if I would do Hogwarts with the boys.

Fine... BUT I WANT HELP! Ideas have been popping into my head far too much and this was intended to be short anyhow. I might go back and edit and add more stuff to previous chapters though.

PS if you reallllly want a James, Lily , Harry and Alex reunion chapter with this I will write it.

**Chapter 13**

**1983**

**Longbottom estates**

Having held Harry well into the night as the little boy trembles into a restless slumber, Alex was needless to say very tired when he woke up. Vengeance was on his mind, on two certain little boys who giggled as they pounced on him hard and with deliberate intent.

"WAKE UP AWEX!" They both shouted in unison and soon 50 combined pounds of children were on him faster then he could blink. The laughter was apparent as he caught a squirming Neville and tickled. Harry tried to get him free and was giggling with amusement as he let Neville go, only to catch him instead.

Augusta, who had been watching, looked at the youth with a kind and yet serious expression.

"Nippy!"

The little elf popping into existence both three year olds began a hearty protest when she gently but firmly pried them off the young man for their breakfast. The small being adored by both had them firmly in hand a she moved them down and out of the room.

"Master Harry, and Master Neville, Yous must eat not."

"But we no eat!"

"We wanna pway wif Awex!"

A protest growing louder, as the elf firmly moves them away further; Augusta calmly sits in the chair and shows him the headline.

**MUGGLES ATTACKED AT THE HOLLOW! DARK MARK ONCE AGAIN SEEN!**

Knowing nothing at all, the youth reached for it, for the headline combined with Harry's dream had admittedly made him nervous now. Especially considering, the where of the attack.

"Godric's Hollow...shit...they must have followed me. And this will make people panic far earlier."

"Indeed..." Augusta said softly. "From what you have told me I do know that if the Death Eaters from this time saw it as I am sure they have. I know that with all this, it will..."

"Renew the attacks, of the old."

"Yes." The elderly woman replied. "I think regardless of whether or not they know the Occulemency. It is best they know everything now."

"But what about?"

"History?" The old woman stated. "Dumbledore? We simply do not tell him. We ask your parents to bring your baby self as well as Black and Lupin to come here. As of right now it is simply me and Neville in this large house with only Nippy. It would be nice if we had company..."

Collapsing on his bed, the red headed youth looks troubled. "But we simply can not do that to you Augusta. We can't depend on you to protect all of us?"

"I believe your parents are fine as well as your godfathers, young Alex." Augusta chuckled. "They have proven that they can take care of themselves. But as you have stated before, the death eaters know that my grandson is not the one. What will it serve to come here?"

"True..."

"And besides with your family here, will my grandson not have people here who will protect him as much as they do you and soon Harry?"

Giving a hopeful smile he nods his head. He knows his parents well enough that they will do anything they can to save their sons.

"I have already sent a letter to Remus, requesting that he bring your family as well as himself and Mr. Black here."

"When?"

"As soon as they are able..."

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**Godric's Hollow**

Remus had been there since the fire call that James and Lily had sent him and Sirius. Their neighbors had been killed three houses down and the Dark mark shot up. Being the muggles that they were it was by simple luck that the charm upon their home held and that they could not remember which house their home was in.

Therefore when reassuring Lily and James both that their home was safe, since Dumbledore himself was keeper, it was surprising to see a post owl addressed to him and the others.

Turning it over, Remus was wide eyed as it bore the Longbottom symbol at the bottom of it as he tore it open.

**Mr. Lupin**

**I will discuss it with my guest, but I believe it is best that you and the Potters as well as Mr. Black come and stay with me in my home. Not only are the estates un-plottable, but because of certain shared circumstance with my family as well as that of the Potters. **

**I have come to the conclusion that we should pool our resources together. **

**Although I know the old fart means well. I do believe he will try to make them once again go into hiding with Alex. And we all know how that went last time.**

**So simply beat him to the bunch and come here. I have already redone many of the charms on top of the un-plottable and for the important one. Well let's see who would suspect Nippy? **

**For after reading this morning's article, I had as I penned this done so and Nippy agreed. Even with death a house elf would never betray their sworn family. **

**So come as soon as possible. **

**Augusta Longbottom**

Finished the reading of the letter, James was about to shake his head no in response, when Alex cried. The little boy wanting his mother, Lily had already run to him to comfort him. Holding him close, as she looked to James, and to their friends, a shared look came between the two.

Nodding his head, he looked to Remus with a quiet intent. The werewolf understanding it, Lily reluctantly hands him Alex as Sirius helps James gather things important to the family.

Stepping outside, it is then that James senses the wards around his home taking a hit with intense magic.

"Remus! Go! Get Alex out!"

Nodding his head, the man apperates in the nick of time as no sooner is he gone. Then the beginning of the wards begins to fall. The three hurrying to gather what they can of memories that must be saved.

The cloak was among them as well as precious toys and pictures, clothes and everything else to be left behind. For they could be replaced, their lives could not as James shouts in pain.

"We have to go now!" Sirius shouted. The wards falling quicker now as James is buckling to the ground, Lily rushes to aide him. Gesturing to the bag they had hurriedly thrown together, Sirius takes it within his free hand as he supports James with his other.

"Lily is this everything?"

"All that I can think of."

"Hurry...Blood ward falling..." James whispered painfully.

"Damnit! Where is the Ministry! Hell where is Albus?!" Sirius muttered as he and Lily get outside. Only to hurry and pull back as several hexes come hitting the area of the house.

"He must think it will hold." James whispered in pain. "But how do we get out of here?"

"With a portkey that Uncle Moony quickly made Dad."

Turning rapidly around, the Potters and Sirius are shocked as a young man who could only be Alex except much older steps forth. A soft and gentle smile on his features he looks at his parents and Uncle with all his heart.

"Alex baby?"

"I can't talk long, but I can stall." Alex said softly as he replaces wards as best he can. Despite his youth, it allows the home to remain upright a little longer. "Mum, Dad, Uncle Padfoot please go."

"Not without you Alex..." Lily exclaimed as he made a move to step forward only to have Alex push her away painfully. "They are going to destroy this house around you Alex!"

"I know. If all goes well...it won't matter. Because I will have changed history."

"Alex?" James stated in confusion as Sirius props him up. "What do you mean? Changed history."

"I put everything in a Pensieve Dad, which Augusta had." Alex said softly as he starts to suffer the continuous hexes. "Everything that will happen is in there along with a notebook I wrote. Please...hurry. If I die here it won't be because of them." He smiles softly as he throws an old shoe.

"Alex NO!" Lily shouted out as by instinct alone, James can't help but catch it and considered he is held by both his wife and best friend. The three are pulled away.

The young man standing alone within his childhood home, he buckles under the intense pain. But as he does so, he notices something odd beginning to happen to his body for at the same time and in another era.

A intense white light glows around the floating and unconscious body of Marcus Malfoy. Voldemort doing all that he can in the year 1997 to prevent it. He screams in intense rage as it escapes his grasp mere moments later.

Hitting him soundly as it breaks free. He sees the image of that blasted red headed Potter whom had escaped Hogwarts. The two looking at one another, Alex gives a small smile...

"**I win**, **together Harry and I shall defeat you**!."

And the light begins to spread all across the world...as Voldemort vanishes. Screaming in anger and rage as all the victories he wanted and got.

Disappear as the light shines brightly.

Lucius seeing it approaching himself sighs softly and in regret as he stands in his manor. His wife beside him, Narcissa holds on tight as it hits them. "At least, maybe this time, they will not screw up?"

"Lucius?" The blonde woman whispered softly as she looked up at him.

"Despite not liking them, I have seen the longing in their eyes as they looked at dark haired boys while out and about. I love Marcus and Draco with all my heart Cissa...but maybe..."

"It was never meant to be." She finished with a soft smile. "Maybe it can? I do hope we that somehow wherever this goes we can get to know him again." She replied with a kind and loving gaze.

"Yes...all though not as a son...perhaps as Draco's friend?"

The light envelops them...as those last words are the last spoken.

Further and further it pushes and as the last of the wards go down. Alex smiles softly as new memories begin to flow through his body. Memories of him with a dark haired boy beside him, the two laughing and playing...

Fighting and wrestling with Uncles Moony and Padfoot.

He smiled tears of joy, for as the house and wards finally fall from the pressure of the intense magic hitting it constantly.

He disappears, as do others that do not belong. Blaise and Draco approaching him, they to look at their own forms in shock as finally breaking through. They begin to glow as well.

"What the hell?"

"They left..." Alex smiled softly. "Everything is fixed now. All evidence is being erased that I was here save for what I left so it is not repeated. For you can not erase memories."

"How...what the fuck..." Blaise whispered as Draco tried to shoot Hexes and found nothing coming out.

"Time has allowed me my chance and to leave behind a reminder." Alex smiles softly as he looked to the approaching changes with the first smiles of hope. Draco screaming in rage as he does not want to lose his brother, Alex turns to stare at him with a quiet smile.

"With a new future ahead of us perhaps if you are not such an ass, we might be friends. Brothers possibly in spirit..."

Stunned at his dreaded enemy's words, Draco is about to sneer when new memories hit him now as well. A smile slowly crossing his own features he to finds himself smiling. It seems in a way History will remain the same.

**Harry, Mum, Dad...I'm coming home... **

Vanishing along with an angry Blaise and a calm Draco...Alex disappears into a new future as the magic of Time itself explodes the Potter home of Godric's Hollow.

History is changed...and now the Future is unknown. Time has been corrected.

Time to see if the results that are to come are worth all that it cost...

**TBC in the Beginning of A New Time: First Year of Hogwarts**


	14. Reunion

All right you asked and ye shall receive

All right you asked and ye shall receive.

**Reunion!**

Lily, James, and Sirius arrived screaming their protests, to the sight of a saddened Remus holding a baby Alex who was upset and the mournful gaze of Augusta. Intent on going back there, to get him, they are prevented by a stubborn little house elf.

"NO! Yous stays here! Master Alex says so!" The little being said soundly as she erected a barrier. "Hes made Nippy swear! Yous stays here!"

"Please...let us go help him!" Lily pleads. "He's my son!"

A soft and understanding look coming across her features, the house elf shakes her head. "Nos Mistress Lily. Master Alex mades me swear to keeps you safe tills over." Nippy replied. "When house elf swears ours magic strongers..."

Still the pleading continued. It is only by luck that within twenty or so minutes that Nippy stopped. A sad gaze on her features, she nods her head to Remus and Augusta. The look clear between them, Lily collapses into James arms as Sirius hits the wall. The werewolf holding on tight to his baby godson, Alex finds himself confused now and starts to wail.

Out of habit, at the familiar sound, Lily grabs the toys through the bag only to stop in shock at the sight of two little three year olds peeking out from another room. One of them that she knows quite well as does James and Sirius.

"Harry?" A voice filled with longing and the desperate need of a mother for her child, as Lily gazed upon the little boy with hope. Wanting to approach, as do James and Sirius, this time they find themselves blocked by Remus who shakes his head. Still holding onto Alex, the little boy was gazing at the other two with open curiosity.

"Don't..."

"Moony! That's my SON!"

About to attempt to explain, it is Augusta who speaks up. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. Black...please. Trust Remus on this one. There are things you must know first. Allow Remus and Nippy to take care of the little ones?"

"No please...I want my babies..." Lily sobbed as Remus had already started heading towards the two with Alex. Nippy once again using her magic to hold them back, things were steadily going worse. But the old woman smiles softly in understanding as she looks up at them.

"I know..." Augusta smiled softly. "And you will be with them. But right now so that one is not frightened even further as he had seen what was happening. Please let us speak and show you what Alex has left for the three of you to see."

Confusion and questions on their faces, reluctantly one by one they nodded their heads. The three following the elderly woman to a series of couches and chairs, they sit down as Nippy vanishes to help Remus entertain the children.

In front of them, is a glowing Pensieve filled with various memories as well as a few rolls of parchment.

"I would read this one first. It is the letter that he had written before he left. These he had asked for during his stay apparently these last few weeks and Nippy had been willing to aide him in collecting what he needed."

"What is all this..."

"Proof of an old fool's mistake." Augusta said quietly. "Read and then ask me..."

Understanding somewhat, James took the one she had indicated within his hands. Unraveling it, he began to read aloud as Sirius and Lily on either of him looked it over.

**Mum, Dad, Uncle Padfoot**

**If what I believe is true, because I made her swear to protect these, then Nippy's magic should have protected all of you as well as Mrs. Longbottom from the severe change I have managed to make. And do not worry I am not dead. I am just three now and looking forward to playing with my brother as I should have been all along.**

**If not I hope beyond all hope, that you will not listen to the Headmaster if he tries to make you give up Harry. For that is where it all began...**

**You see, 14 years from now. Hogwarts and the light will fall to Voldemort.**

"What...?" Sirius stated in shock as James remained silent. The look on their faces was enough that even the two loudest boys when they had gone there where quiet.

"My god." Lily whispered in horror. "But how..."

"Keep reading...he tells you." Augusta stated sadly.

**That night that Hogwarts will fall, Mum, Dad...the both of you will be killed in front of me. And before you ask how Dad...it is because of Dumbledore.**

**You see sometime in the future, I figured you must have felt worse then what I remembered I think. I do not know, and wanted Harry back. But the old damn fool told you he was dead.**

**It is more then that, for he almost was but it would have happened this year eventually if I not gotten to him when I did. You see, Mum, Dad, that damn old fool took Harry, to dear Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon.**

A scream of rage erupted from Lily's lips and Augusta simply was thankful that she had thought ahead at Remus's suggestion and had an Anti-destruction spell placed on her things. For they were they were floating would indeed suggest that the red headed woman was not happy.

James and Sirius both looking murderous, it takes a calming tea, that Augusta has Nippy bring seconds later to relax them.

"Do not worry; Alex had gotten revenge before he brought Harry here." The old woman said kindly. "I had Nippy nurse maid him with Alex's aide to help heal the physical damage done. Time will only heal the mental..." She said gently. "It is why at the moment baby Alex is there along with Remus and my own grandson Neville."

"So we can not shock him..." James worded brokenly. Knowing of how the Dursleys would have treated his heir, his oldest child, he was hurt that the little boy could be afraid of him.

"Yes...now I suggest you finish the letter."

**Yes, what you figured happened, Harry was hurt badly. It was only by chance that the few healing spells I knew I used right away so I could move him. They had him sleeping in a damn Cupboard! **

**But don't work Dad, Uncle Padfoot! I got revenge. **

"Good." Lily replied softly and much to the shock of her husband and friend. Usually the one to obey, they were shocked as she was pleased.

"No one hurts my babies."

**But back to where I was trying to say.**

**I came back to save Harry that night from what awaited him. You see, by saving him now, I prevented someone else from doing so. Someone who did something that Dumbledore would not let you do. For in the time that I changed...no one came for Harry. **

**  
Uncle Vernon had taken Harry and dumped him in the middle of an alley. Where Lucius Malfoy found him and raised him as his own son's brother. He was no longer Harry...but Marcus Malfoy by the time he returned to our lives. It was he who killed you, and it was because of he that the blood wards allowed him. **

**And NO Uncle Padfoot, Harry is not dark! Imagine yourself broken and in and pain, and someone takes you in nurses you and acts like a parent where the only people you know or could even remember beat you, starved, or simply ignored you. **

**  
When I rescued Harry, you could ask Augusta he would not leave me for several days. And it took me being in the room with her, before he would approach. He is starved for the attention that all of you would have given him as you had done me.**

**So please don't send him away or let anyone take him...**

Tears sobbing now, they look to Augusta who sadly nods her head. "The little one was literally black and blue. I had Nippy look him over as we got him to sleep within his arms. Never before had I seen a house elf cry until then." She worded softly. "And the nightmares he had. Alex had to share the room with him and my grandson, for with his presence there it helped Harry feel safe."

"We shouldn't have let him go..." Lily whimpered. "James, Why did Dumbledore make us do that to our baby!"

"To so called protect Alex because Harry was supposedly a dark wizard." James muttered out in pain as he held onto his wife. Sirius was clenching his fists tightly for his mind had jumped immediately to those thoughts as he listened to how his best friend was killed. But hearing Alex's words, he remembers Remus when they had met and even himself in similar situations.

And it hurts...

**Now Mum, Dad, Uncle Padfoot. You must sit down and this is the reason YOU must learn Occulemency. For it is to not just protect you from Voldemort, for which in other scrolls and the Pensieve you will see why with him. **

**But to also protect you from Albus Dumbledore, who will use what I am about to tell you to try and possibly get rid of me.**

**You see that night Voldemort, who was the only other person there besides us and Harry, shared his memories with me and the both of you when he attacked along with the Malfoys. It wasn't me who vanquished him.**

**It was Harry...**

Shock crossing their features, they looked at one another.

"It...can't be." James whispered in shock. "But Dumbledore..."

"Was wrong...I know of this prophecy you speak of, you see Frank was my son. My darling grandson, Neville was the other one it could have been." Augusta said quietly as a dawning remembrance of the tall broad shouldered man and tiny woman that was his wife came into play now.

"You're Frank's mother!" Sirius exclaimed. The two had been great fighters in the order as he remembers their names and then what happened. A sorrowful expression coming across his features as does James and Lily. The old woman simply shakes her head and smiles proudly.

"They did not bend and for that I will forever be a proud. And I will raise my son's child as he would have wanted, until somehow he and Alice are able to come back" The old woman said with a proud smile. "But before we go any further, finish the letter. In it he explains why Albus felt Harry was dark and also not the one."

Nodding their heads softly, they begin to finish reading.

**I bet you do not believe it right? It is the truth. Voldemort and Marcus told me so themselves that night. You see I will give you the short version here and all will be explained in others I have already written. **

**But that night he attacked us when I and Harry were one?**

**Voldemort was going to use mine and Harry's deaths to create a Horcrux. Augusta will help you understand it but I am sure Mum has an idea of what I mean, **

Looking momentarily towards his wife, Lily had paled to a shade of white that even a ghost would envy. "Keep reading please...I will explain later..."

Nodding his head in understanding, James turns back...

**The dark magic, that the Headmaster was reading where I had none? That's...because when Voldemort fired the curse...he succeeded without realizing it. He had already created six by the time he attacked all of us in the Hollow and he intended to create seven. He did so... Harry is Voldemort's seventh Horcrux. **

"NO! NO NO NO NO NO! Lily screamed out loud. James and Sirius pale now as well. Judging by his wife's reactions, the elder Potter male knows he will not like what he is about to hear.

"No...not my Harry...not my baby,"

"Lily?" James whispered.

"If he's right..."

"You at some point will have to kill Harry. For as long as he lives, so will Voldemort." Augusta finishes regretfully. Lily trembling as James holds her, nods her head rapidly in agreement as she speaks this time.

"You see a Horcrux is essentially a piece of a wizard's soul encased in something else. It is only with its destruction of said object will it be destroyed."

"No! I am not going to allow our/my son/godson to die!" James and Sirius roared. "There has got to be a way to take out with out killing Harry." The Potter male replied with an angry tone. "I am not going to lose my son!"

"There is no known way." Augusta said softly. "And on top of that...there is more. But it will be dealt with at a later time. For you have many years to find a way do you not...?" The kind old woman replied.

Somehow hearing her words, they find themselves renewed with a sense of spirit, hope and determination...

**There is more that needs to be said. But trust in Augusta, from what I remember. She was among the very few whom despite joining the order. Was willing and had the balls to back it up and to tell Dumbledore and even Voldemort where to shove it. **

**  
Please let her help and do not go to Albus unless you have to and even then learn Occulemency as I said before. Considering how big a mistake he did, trust in what you know. Trust in those who can. And above all trust that you love me and Harry. **

**  
Together as Mum always says...we can win!**

**So now I have to go. Time and History is changing. The notes and Pensieve I have left, will be your clues to what is to come once Harry and I attend. Trust is what we believe and please do not kill the Malfoys. **

**The fact that the loved Harry when they could have killed him? Shows that like in the Stars Wars movies that Mum Loves... and by the way Mum...he's supposedly making more. But like Luke says...**

**  
There is good in him...**

**Goodbye...and I love you. See you again like this in 14 years!**

**Alex**

The letter finished and read. Tears of sadness and pain were on all their faces. It was at that moment that Remus who had been listening looked to Neville, who ran to his grandmother.

The old woman seeing him understands that now is a perfect time for Harry to meet his family. Staying out, for she knows that the little boy will still need her and Nippy's presence for a bit. The little house elf was already one step ahead and appeared beside her with drinks and cookies as Remus approaches.

One of the two stuffed stags in his hand, they notice how Harry clutches the other desperately in one hand as he is reluctant to let go of Remus's other. Alex, the braver of the two at this moment, immediately lets go and runs to Lily who holds him tight.

Still as he settles down and Sirius who understands takes him, they watch as Lily slides to the floor, with James beside her. Remus stepping carefully, she gestures to the little boy with tears in her eyes as she sees the scared expression.

"Harry...it's Mummy baby. Me and your Daddy never forgot you." Lily whispered softly. James himself cries as the little boy who looks so much like him. Can't seem to remember him at all...

Looking up at Remus and then Augusta with trust in his eyes, the little boy steps forward. Knowing to let him make the move, they stay still as he clutches that little stag in his hands with desperation that no child should really have. His free hand reaching out, he touches the tears on first Lily and then James cheek.

"Why cwy?" He asked and then reluctantly handing them his newfound toy. "Pwongs wiw hewp you. Do you need Pwongs?"

Shock at what Harry had spoken. James lets out a soft little smile as Lily shakes her head. There was a little bit of the Harry that remembers them still inside the little boy. "No you keep it baby. You know what we need to help us feel better?"

"No...what need?"

"A hug?" Lily asked with a gentle and tentative smile.

Waiting for a few minutes as the little boy looks thoughtful, both Lily and James are soon rewarded as Harry steps into her open arms.

Their arms wrapping around the little boy, soft smiles of joy are on their faces as words of love for him come out. Pulling Sirius along with Alex and then Remus into it, Augusta who watched the entire time found herself hugging Neville as she whisked her wand out and took a picture with the proper spell.

Even Nippy, felt a jump of pure joy as the Potters and friends held on tightly to one another.

After all this was one moment, one never wants to forget...

**Happiness**...

**-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-**

**That's it guys...this is the Reunion chappy...**

**Off to write Hogwarts...**


End file.
